Strength of Fire
by OceansAria
Summary: *Quick drabble to be continued* Katara has just been proposed to by Aang, whom she knows will love her and take care of her. But her heart yearns for another...a certain young Fire Lord with burning amber eyes. *REALLY FLUFFY*


**Just a little Zutara drabble I've been cooking up for a while...**

**XOXO,**

**OceansAria :)**

* * *

**In her heart and soul**, she knew that she loved him. She had known from the moment they'd returned from hunting down the monster who'd murdered her mother.

He'd had a look in his eyes: soft, unbearingly adoring, full of compassion. Though his outer shell was rough and he acted as if he didn't care about anything, she knew that he cared for her. Even if he didn't like to admit it aloud.

But she'd been waiting too long. It had been three years since the end of the Hundred Year War. Three years since peace had been blanketed over the earth, and Zuko had become Fire Lord. And now, Katara had given up on him ever voicing his feelings. Though he and Mai had been done with each other for a while, she knew that Zuko was not the romantic type-orthe confessional type, either. So when Aang had lavished his love and loyalty upon her, asking her to be his wife, she had accepted. _Unwillingly_.

Thinking back on her decision, Katara sighed and wrapped her arms tighter around herself. She was sitting outside of Zuko's study chambers, hoping for him to come out any second.

He did.

The door creaked open with a groan. Katara scrambled to her feet, wiping hastily at her eyes and nose. First, the Royal Advisor Kai walked out; then there was Zuko-handsome as ever, with his pitch black hair loose around his sharp jaw and his amber eyes burning like embers. He wore his sparring clothes that showed off his tone arms and shoulders; meaning he had just returned from a session. He was intently listening to Kai until those golden eyes lit upon Katara's face.

"K-Katara," Zuko stammered. He ran a hand through his hair, disheveling it further. "What are you doing here?"

Katara fought to keep her voice smooth. "I need to speak with you."

Kai glanced between the two of them-he was a petite man with long gray whiskers and a shiny bald head. Bowing to his Fire Lord, he excused himself, wondering what on earth the esteemed waterbender needed to speak to Zuko about so urgently. Sneaking around the corner, he stopped and held still, straining to listen.

Katara held back tears as Zuko drew closer, touching her shoulders lightly. That was the most comfort he usually gave. "What's wrong, Katara?"

"Nothing's wrong."

He scoffed. "You wouldn't be here if you didn't have news, and you're face has bad news written all over it." He rubbed his callused thumb against the soft skin on her inner arm. She felt a thrill tickle her spine. Zuko leaned in; his voice dropped to a whisper. "C'mon. You can trust me."

Staring into his eyes, she felt her confidence revive itself. She let go of the fistfuls of skirt she had been strangling since the moment she'd said _I will marry you, Aang_. Taking a deep breath, she mumbled, "Aang proposed."

The grip on her arms, so gentle, tightened. Zuko's eyes grew from embers into a raging bonfire. His nostrils flared and every muscle in him tensed. She had hardly ever seen him so worked up. "He. Did. _What_."

"H-He asked me to marry him."

"What did you say?"

Katara felt something creeping up her throat, wanting to make her vomit. Fear constricted her; fear and guilt and sorrow all at once. Her tongue was paper dry. "I said yes."

Zuko let to of her, practically shoving her backwards as he paced along the width of the hall. "How could you say yes, Katara?" He hissed. "How could you agree to be his wife without even talking to me?" His voice was rougher than usual, almost hoarse.

The tears broke through the dam then, and she collapsed against the wall. "I didn't have a choice! He was so sweet, so kind and caring." She glared at Zuko. "And it's not like you ever made any move to ask for my hand! Why should I even have to consult you before I make my decisions? It's not like we're together!"

Zuko slammed his fists against the wall near her head. "Don't you get it?!" He growled, his face beet red with anger. "Don't you understand, woman?" Katara's face scrunched up.

"I love you!" He cried. "I always have, Katara! I never loved Mai. She was someone I found common interests in. But she wasn't you." His voice quieted; his whole demeanor softened. He traced his fingertips over her wet face. "You are the kindest, wisest, sweetest, most amazing woman in the entire world. In my entire world." He lowered his face to hers, but she held him back.

"Then why have you said all this before?" She asked shakily. "Why haven't you spoken up?"

He gazed at her like she was some priceless piece of art. "Because I was scared. Because I'm a coward and I was stupid. Because I was afraid I wasn't ever going to be good enough to deserve someone like you." His fingers were feather light on her cheeks. "If you want to marry Aang, do it. He deserves you. He will treat you with kindness, love, and adoration. He can give you everything you will want in life." His voice was so sad, so broken.

Katara stared, wide-eyed. She started to say something but his lips crashed into hers and she lost all control. Her senses went wild. All thoughts of her engagement to Aang fell away.

They were interrupted by the sound of servants coming down the hall. Katara broke it off first, gasping for breath as Zuko smoothed the hair back from her face with a tenderness she'd never experienced from him before.

"We'll figure out some way to tell Aang," Zuko said softly; hurriedly as the servants came closer. He took a step back. "I promise you, Katara, we will be together. Soon." He sealed his promise by slipping the Royal Seal off his finger and onto her thumb-the only finger the huge golden ring would fit on-and a final peck on the lips.

He jogged away to meet his Royal Advisor around the corner. Kai greeted his Fire Lord as if he hadn't been eavesdropping.

But how could she dump Aang without completely ruining their long friendship? How could she leave her brother behind in the Water Tribe? How could she marry Zuko and become the Fire Lord's wife?

Katara twisted the Royal Seal around her thumb in circles as she left the Palace, her future home, her heart heavier than when she'd arrived.


End file.
